The Suite Life on Deck
by JonasFan101
Summary: Miley and Lily are on a cruise for summer vacation. There they meet none other than the most famous brothers on the planet.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Malibu. The Gray Brothers arrived at LAX Airport. They've been touring and promoting non-stop for the last two months. They barely even had any time for lunch. Hopefully this trip would relax them.

Three fabulous weeks on a cruise across the Pacific Ocean. It's not all relaxing and fun time for them. They had to do a charity show on the cruise for the Make-A-Wish Foundation, but that is something they would enjoy doing.

Inside one of the luxurious bedrooms on the boat, Nick was enjoying a peaceful nap. It was peaceful until the point when the alarm starting going crazy.

Moving his hand around, he grabbed the alarm clock and thrown it against the wall. It crackle and broke into useless pieces of trash. "Problem solve."

A moment later another sound stopped Nick's relaxation. Something that Nick can't thrown toward the wall. Joe burst inside closing the door with a loud slam.

"Nick wake up!" He shouted in a perky way. "It's 10 AM."

Nick was too tired to even listen to whatever Joe had to say. "Please let this be a dream," Nick groaned softly.

Joe waited for a second until he thought of an idea. He tip-toed all the way over to Nick's bedroom. He bent down and slightly pulled his brother's ear.

"Wake up!" Nick, alarmed. slightly jumped and roll out of bed and hit the ground, and his his head. "Joe," he groaned.

Joe started smiling that he was able to wake Nick up, but until he saw Nick's face with fiery redness, not a great idea.

He started backing toward when he notice Nick wasn't at all near smiling. Searching for the door behind him he slowing turned the knob, "I'll see you later when you're not so tense. Bye!"

He jerked the door open and ran for his life before Nick could get it. The second Joesph disappeared Nick turned around and jump back into bed. "Works every time."

When it was ten pass 12, Nick finally woke up with his own will. He walked out his room after a nice long shower. Accidentally he bumped into a girl on his way to the cruiser's restaurant.

"I'm so sorry," he said and started picking her stuff up. Focusing on the stuff on the ground, he stared up, and started staring at her eyes.

She look up at him, "thanks."

A short conversation form between them, and before he knew it, it became a date. "I'll see you later Miles."

She turned around and kiss Nick on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

This trip turned out more productive then Nick thought. Except the fact Joe was on this cruise too. Nick walked to the restaurant noticing his two older brothers.

He walked over there and sat down next to Joe who was sleeping. Kevin shook him and woke him up. Joe muttered a couple words to Nick, "what took you so long. "

Nick was confused, "what?"

Kevin stopped Joe from talking too much. "You said you were going to me here at 12:30."

Nick stared down at his watch. It was 12:50. "Sorry guys. I was just talking to this girl."

Joe hit his hand on the table, and interrupted, "and she chase you for the last 20 minutes."

"No I got a date," Nick corrected, "and it's tonight."

"So you're saying you're dumping your own brothers for a girl." Joe said.

Nick didn't thought for a moment and answer, "only you Joey."

Joe looked like he was really unhappy. "You'll dump me for this girl."

"That sound really weird but yes," Nick nodded. Their lunch was soon to an end. Joe left for the pool while Kevin stayed with Nick for a little one-on-one conversation.

"So do I at least know her name?"

Wow since when had Kevin became nosy, but it was better than telling Joe. "Her name's Miley."

Nick turned his head over facing Joe, "and she said she has a best friend who would go perfect with Danger over there."

Kevin just laugh, "I know there's someone out there for you," he said and face the direction Nick looking at, "but Mr. Danger over there... not so sure about."

There conversation was interrupted by Joe, when he dragged the two of them for a game of shuffleboard. Like always Nick was the official scorekeeper. As always he won by 10 points on both one-on-one games. Kevin was second with a total of 100 points. Joe came in third with 98 points.

One after another, the three of them started doing other games. From billiards, to basketball, and golf, Nick usually won every single type of game out there.

Nick look down at his watch. It was already 6:30. "I gotta go. You guys keep playing or whatever."

Joe stared at Kevin with an odd glance. "I can't believed he dumped us."

Kevin looked back at him, "it's not 'us' he dumping, it's only you."

He walk away. "I've got a dinner I have to go to too."

"See you tonight Joe."

He left, leaving Joe alone. "Wow my two brothers dumped me." He stood there leaning against the counter. "Hey can I get a smoothie."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick ran like 100mph to his room, nearly knocking down somebody twice. Instead of entering his room like a normal person, he almost crashed through the door. He would rather bleed than to miss this date, which he actually learned to love more than anything right now.

The room was torn apart just after Nick was looking for a shirt to wear. When he got everything one and ready, he still thought he was missing something. Missing something very important.

He looked down only to realize he only had shorts on. "Pants!"

He walked around looking for a decent pair of pants. Finally he got one. He quickly walked out the room and walked to Suite 2330. Before checking himself for any flaw the door slowly opened with a little squeaky sound.

"Hello Nicholas," she said and gave him a warming hug.

Another sound abrupt was causing him to be a little shock. "Lilly!"

A girl came up from behind Miley. "Sorry," she said quickly.

Miley put her hand on her face for a sec. "Nick this is Lilly, my best friend, who should have been quiet," she managed to say, saying the last part silently.

Nick place his hand out, "I'm Nick."

She gave him an answer barely understandable, "I'm ba ah Li-"

"Lilly," he continued. She started jumping up and down when he figure out her name. While Lilly was jumping Miley grabbed Nick's arm and slowly pulled him out of the room before she could notice. When Lilly stopped being crazy she looked around for Miley and Nick. The only thing that was missing was Miley and Nick.

"Man, they ditch me," she grumbled.

Nick and Miley started laughing at what just happened. Nick on the plus side was feeling more comfortable that he wasn't the only one with crazy people around him. Miley had Lilly, and he had Joseph. Just as he thought about Joe, he figured out he would go perfect with Lilly.

"Guess I'm the one with crazy friends," Miley said.

She looked over towards Nick, "Yes, but you're not the one with a crazy brother." Nick said.

Miley just looked at him and chuckled, "You're not the only one Mr.," she reassured him, referring to Jackson back in Malibu.

"Well then let's forget about them and enjoy dinner."

Just the time Nick felt comfortable, and not thinking about Joe snooping around, something hit him. He decided to talked a little about Joe.

**x-x-x-x-x**

When he was drinking his third smoothie, Joe thought of spying on Nick on his date. His mind stopped when he notice a blonde girl sat next to him, and order a smoothie.

"Hey can I get a smoothie here," she said. Joe looked at her with an odd feeling in his stomach. She was just so pretty to his eyes. She looked over at him and her eyes widen.

"You're... you're..." She said not able to speak.

"Joe Gray," he responded.

She nodded covering her mouth, "I know."

Somewhat just at minute later Joe found out Lilly's best friend was on a date with Nick. Suddenly an idea flash through his mind.

"Hey Lilly have you ever spied on someone?"

She smiled, "Of course I love spying on Miley whenever she's on a date."

He smiled back, "You want to spy on Miley and my brother."

She shrugged, "Sure why not," she said.

"This cruise has 8 restaurants so we should split up and meet back here in 30 minutes."

They started running in different directions and searching for Nick and Miley. They met back at the smoothie stand exhausted and confused.

"Where else could they eat?" Lilly exclaimed.

Joe too was very exhausted. When you criss-crossed over 2,500 feet of ground looking for your brother and date, you've done it all.

"I have no idea. I know Nick is a complicated 20 year old, but where else can he that a girl for dinner."

They heard laughing from two familiar voices. They turned their head and saw Nick and Miley like 30 feet away near the staircase up to the narrow balcony looking down to where Nick and Miley where, along with a bunch of other people dining under the star.

"I can't believe we didn't bother to look here," Lilly said.

Joe grabbed her hand and pulled her the other way where Nick and Miley were. They went the other side of the cruise liner and up to the balcony. They looked down and saw Nick talking.

A waiter pass by then, but Joe stopped him. "I'm take that bowl of shrimps from you my good man." He dig into his pocket and grabbed a twenty and gave it to him.

The waiter left a little confused but smiled and walked down the stairs.

Lucky for Joe and Lilly, they could hear everything Nick and Miley were talking and they didn't bother looking up.

**x-x-x-x-x**

When Nick was talking about Joe he felt something hit his head. "Ow!"

He looked at him empty plate and there was half an eaten shrimp on it. Miley just laugh. "You've got hurt by a shrimp Nick."

He gave him a grin. "Just wait until one hit your head."

Nick's wish came true just as she began to talk about Lilly. "Ow!"

The shrimp fell on her plate. "I told you it hurts," Nick gloated.

Nick all of a sudden became a little curious of the little rain of shrimp, that rain on their date.

"Hey Miley are you a little curious of this 'rain of shrimp' that fell upon us?"

Just with those words he was punish with a bunch of shrimp falling on him, and a glass bowl of ice. "Ok, now that hurt," and fell unconscious.

Everyone looked at him. Miley sat there with her mouth opened. "Nick? Nick?" She started shaking him.

Soon the cruise's paramedics came and took Nick to the emergency rom with Miley following close behind.

Joe and Lilly stared at them with their mouth opened. A little accident of that bowl dropping and now Nick is unconscious.

"... My brother going to the emergency room!" Joe raced out to the room Nick was going to be in. Lilly followed behind.


End file.
